


A Ravenclaw wants to know if he can transfigure himself

by skyeloves



Series: Queer Harry Potter headcanon fics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Trans Male Character, Transgender, misgendering in the beginning because character is not out yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeloves/pseuds/skyeloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 2nd year Ravenclaw student asks professsor McGonagall if it's possible to transfigure himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ravenclaw wants to know if he can transfigure himself

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this headcanon: http://magicqueers.tumblr.com/post/65954179658/mixxtapej-one-day-after-class-a-nervous

“Professor?” sounded an uncertain voice behind professor McGonagall. The last of the second years had just left her class and she had headed for lunch too. The voice belonged to one of her second year Ravenclaws, Kathy was her name. McGonagall couldn’t figure out why she would come back, but she turned around and spoke to her student.  
“Yes, Kathy. What seems to be the problem?” She saw that her students hand were shaking.  
“I was just wondering, would it be possible to maybe transfigure myself. Not as a disguise or as an animagus, just transfiguring my own body.”  
It wasn’t the first time McGonagall had gotten this same question from a student. Many years of teaching teenagers had taught her that all of them wanted to look more like the famous wizards and witches in the magazines. She had grown tired of all those questions that would undoubtedly end up with accidents if she told them it was indeed possible with the right amount of training. She knew she needed to be harsh to the student in order to stop them from attempting to try it anyway.  
“No. It is not possible under any circumstance.” She then spoke with a harsh voice. The girl flinched and tears were threatening to fall. McGonagall turned back around to pack her belongings when she heard the tiniest whisper from the student. Kathy had probably not even wanted her to hear her say it and it took some time for her to decipher what she had said.  
“I just wanted my outsides to match my insides, maybe then they would believe me when I tell them I’m a boy.”  
By the time she had figured out what she had said the girl, boy, was at the door.  
“Wait!” She yelled after the student and he stopped immediately in his tracks. Slowly he turned around to face McGonagall.  
“There are ways. Madam Pomfrey will probably know more about the procedure. A series of spells at St. Mungo’s, you will have to be of legal age though.” The student looked a lot less on the brink of tears as he had before and there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. The student, understanding that the conversation was over after this comment dashed out the door on his way to lunch. McGonagall packed her bag and walked out the door after her student, thinking that one day he would be okay.


End file.
